parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Digi-Emperor's New Groove
The Digi-Emperor's New Groove is a 2015 part Japanese part American hand drawn animated comedy movie directed by Harry Shoemaker and released by Walt Disney Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Broadway Video and Disney Toon Studios. It was the first animated movie to be written produced and directed by Shoemaker. It was also written and produced by Steven Spielberg, Matt Groening, Shoemaker's own father Mike Shoemaker and Mamaru Hosoda of Toei Animation. It was a big hit outgrossing The Lion King as the highest grossing hand drawn animated film of all time with over $1 billion at the box office, got great reviews and won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, 7 Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature and the Kids Choice Award for Favorite Animated Movie. It was also the first Disney animated movie to get a PG13 rating. Tagiru Akashi (Digimon Hunters) - Kuzco (human) Agumon - Llama Kuzco Marcus Damon (Digimon Data Squad) - Pacha Mom (Futurama) - Yzma Walt Larry and Igner (Futurama) - Kronk Yoshino (Digimon Data Squad) - Chicha Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) - Flower girl Fluttershy (My Little Pony) - Red carpet roller Johnny Bravo - Man carrying Tagiru Stitch and Angel (Lilo & Stitch) - Themselves CatDog - Themselves Alfred Pennyworth (Batman The Animated Series) - Butler Chef (South Park) - Chef Tom Jones - Theme Song Guy Duckman - Old man Cornfed (Duckman) - Old man's roommate Waylon Smithers (The Simpsons) - 1st Guard Mr Simmons (Hey Arnold) - Man for bride choosing Ariel (Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Jasmine (Aladdin), Pocahontas, Mulan, Airu (Digimon Hunters) - Brides Trey Parker - 2nd guard Mrs McCormick (South Park) - Peasant near Yzma Homer Simpson - Announcer for Pacha Marge Simpson - Herself Miss Finster (Recess) - Woman taking notes Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure), Davis Motomiya (Digimon Adventure 02), Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers), Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier), Bart Simpson, Arnold (Hey Arnold), - various peasants Baloo (TaleSpin) - Kronk's Shoulder Angel Don Karnage (TaleSpin) - Kronk's Shoulder Devil Kristy Damon (Digimon Data Squad) - Chacha Kevin Damon (Digimon Data Squad) - Tipo Pikachu - Bucky the Squirrel Hyenas (Lion King) - Jaguars Michael Buffer - Himself Dr Katz - Himself Dib (Invader Zim) - Bar owner Abe Simpson (The Simpsons), Professor Farnsworth (Futurama), Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats), Grandpa Steely Phil (Hey Arnold) - Men playing checkers Shareena Wickett and Emmitt Roswell (Detention) - Teenage couple at the diner BlackGatomon - Yzma kitten Beavis and Butt-Head - Themselves Cast David Spade - Tagiru/Agumon Tagiru Quinton Flynn - Marcus Tress McNeille - Mom Maurice LaMarche - Walt Billy West - Larry John DiMaggio - Igner Colleen O'Shaugnessey - Yoshi Melissa Fahn - Kristy Additional Voices Mike Judge - Beavis, Butt-Head Billy West - Doug, Ren, Stimpy, Emmitt, Fry, Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Roger Jim Cummings - Cat, Don Karnage Tom Kenny - Dog, Heffer Chris Sanders - Stitch Tara Strong - Angel, Shareena, Twilight Sparkle Dan Castellaneta- Homer, Grandpa Simpson, Grandpa Phil